Mundos Paralelos
by KanyHearts
Summary: Ben aún no sabía que pensar, solo estaba seguro de que enamorarse de su otro yo, Rosabella Beauty estaba mal, pero cada que la veía su mente se hacía un lío total, y eso, aunado a la situación actual, donde sus amigos dependían de el para regresar a Auradon y salir de esa extraña escuela en un mundo paralelo, solo le dejaban algo muy en claro: ser rey apestaba.
1. Un lugar que yo creía conocer

**Disclaimer: EAH y Los Descendientes no me pertenecen, son de dos corporativas diferentes y malvadas cuyo único interés es sacarle la pasta de los bolsillos a los padres de las inocentes criaturas que consumen sus productos... Lo siento, debía decirlo.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Mundos Paralelos.**

 **Prologo: Un lugar que yo creía conocer.**

Si Apple White estaba destinada a algún día ser reina y gobernar a todo el país de los cuentos, debía aprender a tomar decisiones.

O al menos eso fue lo que alegó el director Grimm para poder irse a esconder a su oficina y deslindarse del semejante problema que tenían en la escuela. Claro que la hija de Blanca nieves no estaba lista, mucho menos después del jaleo creado en los juegos de dragones, donde no solo su credibilidad se había visto afectada, sino también su seguridad, que había quedado débil y deprimida. De hecho Apple hubiera enloquecido en pocos segundos si no hubiera tenido por suerte, a su mejor amiga Raven apoyándola.

Aun así, tenían un enorme problema. ENORME.

─Así que… ¿Vienen de otra dimensión?─ preguntó la peli morada incrédula.

Apple y Raven se miraron desconfiadas y sin dejar de ser cautelosas esperaron a que sus "invitados" dieran respuesta.

Los chicos frente a ellas se miraron entre sí un poco indignados (aunque en realidad, exudaban miedo y preocupación, dejando así a las presidentas de la escuela un poco más tranquilas), y entre susurros dejaron que un chico hablara en representación.

─Bueno Ben, tu eres nuestro rey… te cedemos el honor─ apuntó una chica de cabello azul.

El tal "Ben" sonrió autosuficiente y se puso de pie. ─Bueno, Evie tiene razón, como su rey es mi deber hacer frente a esta situación tan curiosa. Señoritas ─dijo reverenciando a las representantes frente a el─ soy el Rey Ben de Auradon, hemos tenido problemas el nuestro hogar con una bruja muy poderosa que nos ha maldecido y de algún modo nos ha enviado aquí. A lo que mi colega y amigo Jay se refirió al decir que esta era "otra dimensión" fue que desde que llegamos hemos notado que hay cosas fuera de lugar y pareciera que estamos en otro mundo, pero si somos pertinentes eso no es posible en lo absoluto.

Apple levanto las cejas apabullada y Raven le miró incrédula y fría.

─¿Auradon? ¿Dónde está eso? ─ repuso la joven hechicera.

La rubia se encogió en hombros─ No recuerdo haberlo escuchado nunca, y soy excelente en Geografihada… aunque podemos preguntarle a Kitty.

─Mándale un mensaje, si existe ese lugar ella es la que debe saberlo.

Apple sacó un espejófono y en cuestión de instantes estaba hecho. ─Así que Ben… podrías contarnos un poquito más de ustedes y como han llegado aquí.

─Oh vamos, alguna vez han tenido que hablar de nosotros… es decir, somos famosos. Por favor, soy el hijo de Jafar.

Raven estaba intentando de ser paciente, pues los chicos lucían tan confundidos como ellas, sin embargo su actitud había comenzado a molestarle.

─Disculpa, ¿Quién?

─¡Jafar! El malvado villano que secuestró a la princesa Jasmine y que intentó destruir a Aladino. Por favor primor, tienes que saber de mí al menos.

Apple nerviosa decidió intervenir, pues notaba el pequeño hilo de humo verde salir disparado de las manos de su amiga.

─¿Cómo me has llamado?

─Creo que nuestro reino está muy lejano a otros, el hijo de Aladino y el resto de descendientes de los cuentos orientales van a una escuela distinta, no estamos acostumbradas a oír de ellos, una disculpa por eso. Sin embargo un pelín más de información nos sería de bastante ayuda.

─Pero si ustedes son los que no han sido claros y eso de cuentos orientales es ofensivo. Además están frente al rey, deberían mostrar más respeto─ replicó una chica de obvios rasgos orientales.

La rubia comenzó a perder los estribos también, aunque se había mantenido calmada para evitar un desastre, aun se ponía de malas cuando desafiaban su destino como reina.

─Lonnie, estoy seguro de que no quisieron decirlo en ese sentido.

─Pues si de títulos se trata─ exclamó con su tono de voz más firme pero dulce─ Yo soy Apple White, hija de Blanca Nieves, princesa y futura reina del país de Siempre Jamás, este reino precisamente. No cuestionare tu posición en Auradon Rey Ben, sin embargo pediré respeto por mi puesto actual. Hasta no tener mayores informes sobre su origen, me temo que tendremos que actuar todos como iguales, además…

─Espera… ¿dijiste Blanca Nieves? Pero si ella nunca tuvo hijos─ exclamó tímida una chica de azul y mirada nerviosa

Ben comenzó a verla extrañado pero sin perder la serenidad (se notaba que tenía diplomacia real) y la chica de cabello azul la observó con un brillo casi maligno.

─Esa clase de cosas son las que decimos no tienen sentido para nosotros. De dónde venimos la princesa Blanca Nieves jamás tuvo hijos, se dedicó a la moda y a los espectáculos.

Apple quedó patidifusa.

─Muy bien, Apple tranquila… entonces vienen de un lugar donde existe Blanca Nieves, pero en donde no es reina… eso tiene tan poco sentido. ¿Todos ustedes están relacionados con los cuentos de hadas?

─Bueno, llamarlos cuentos de hadas es un poco extraño, admito. Sin embargo creo que sí. Yo personalmente, soy hijo del Rey Adam y la Reina Bella, o como son mejormente conocidos, la bella y la bestia.

Raven frunció los labios y analizó la situación, si era cierto, en teoría estaba hablando con el hermano de Rosabella y quien sabe de quienes más. Pero, ¿Otra dimensión? ¿Tenía sentido real?

Los desconocidos se quedaron callados pero impacientes. Apple sintió la presión del asunto y decidió que actuar sola no sería prudente.

─Deberíamos preguntarle a Baba Yaga… tanto si dicen la verdad como si no, ella podrá guiarnos. Si hay alguien que puede saber de la existencia de Auradon será alguien de su experiencia.

Raven negó con la cabeza ─No, madame Yaga se ha ido de la escuela por asuntos personales, quizá sería útil para poder devolverlos en caso de que sepamos a donde enviarlos pero apenas se marchó ayer.

─Entonces ¿Qué podemos hacer?

─No nos queda de otra más que consultar a una persona que ha estado en todos los lugares imaginables.

El tono de la peli morada exaltó a la futura reina.

─Raven, no te referirás a…

─Si Apple, iré a charlar un poco con mi madre.

─Pero el director Grimm te lo tiene prohibido, debe de ser con suma cautela y…

─Y el director Grimm ya te ha dado todo el derecho de decidir sobre lo que a nuestros invitados confiere, así que el permiso va para ti. ¿Puedo ir a consultar a mi madre?

Apple aún seguía un poco confusa tras todo lo que se refería a la reina malvada, sin embargo aquella visita no era de su total agrado. Sin ver más opciones asintió con la cabeza.

─A todo esto─ se aventuró "Jay"─ ¿Quién eres tú?

─Raven Queen, hija de la reina malvada, la madrastra de Blanca Nieves.

* * *

 **Ok... aclaremos algo que debo de decir y que es sin ánimos de ofender, ODIO a Los Descendientes, pero carajo a penas vi a Ben y de quien era hijo, supe que debía de escribir algo con el y Rosabella, aunque fuera pseudoincesto o narcisismo (vamos, es como enamorarse de si mismo), esa pareja me dio para un par de cosillas que verán por aquí, porque aunque aun no lo parezca, si, la historia es en general sobre ellos dos.**

 **Igual todos saldrán, habrá escenas con la mayoría de los personajes y son sus semejantes y así, igual no espero que nadie lea esto por la sección en la que se encuentra xD pero bueno... si alguien se pasó por aquí, suerte y gracias por leer.**

 **Los ama 3 Kany Iparis.**


	2. Algo llamado multiverso

**Disclaimer: Ño... sigo sin ser la dueña, si algo cambia y logro comprar a Mattel o Disney pues ya les diré.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Mundos Paralelos**

 **Capitulo 1: Algo llamado multiverso.**

A Raven estaba a punto de darle una jaqueca. Era demasiado para digerir en una sola noche.

─No puedes entrar, es demasiado… riesgoso.

Eso no era una mentira, de verdad nadie que no estuviera calificado podía entrar al ala de la Reina malvada. Apple lo había hecho una vez y la había liberado, no quería que eso ocurriera de nuevo, atraparla no sería tan fácil como la última vez. No podía arriesgarse a que su supuesta yo de otra dimensión lo fastidiara todo.

─Dijiste que eras hija de la reina malvada, yo también, ¡Somos prácticamente hermanas!

Había muchas cosas malas en esa oración como para que Raven las nombrara todas mentalmente de una sola, sin embargo ya había pasado los últimos 25 minutos subiendo las eternas escaleras de caracol con sus zapatillas de tacón para llegar a la torre del espejo como para regresarse sin haber hablado con su madre y a decir verdad, quería terminar con eso lo más pronto posible.

─No estoy segura de que funcione así, pero te lo concederé─ dijo Raven cansada. ─Pasarás conmigo, pero te lo advierto, no puedes acercarte al espejo, no puedes hablar con el espejo y sobre todo… ¡No puedes tocar el espejo!

Evie frunció el ceño molesta, los espejos jamás le habían causado problemas, vivir con su madre le había enseñado que no había cosa más mágica que su propio reflejo. Este lugar era demasiado diferente y cada vez le agradaba menos, sin embargo necesitaba verla, quizá su madre estaba al otro lado de esa puerta, tal vez hablar con la reina malvada aclararía su mente y la extraña situación. Quizá hasta descubriría como regresar a casa.

─De acuerdo, haré lo que tú digas.

Raven se mordió el labio culpable, nunca debió de haberle gritado, pero estaba demasiado nerviosa como para ignorarlo. Le sonrió débilmente a la peli azul tratando de infundirle confianza (aunque quizá la que la necesitara fuera ella misma) y tras un largo suspiro abrió las pesadas y frías puertas de metal oscuro que guardaban la habitación.

Evie quedó algo decepcionada, no era la mazmorra maligna que esperaba. En realidad era solo un cuarto mal iluminado (al que seguramente Mal le habría encantado) de piedra negra que dejaba entrar un poco de luz de dos ventanas altas, de ahí en más solo había un largo espejo de marco purpura y una línea azul pintada en el suelo.

─No cruces la línea, es por protección─ dijo Raven cautelosa, con lentitud se acercó al espejo y volvió a suspirar. ─Espejito mágico en la pared, muéstrame a mi madre.

La foránea pensó que era extraño como no rimaba la frase y aun así había funcionado. Humos purpuras se revolvieron dentro de la imagen del espejo y poco a poco formaron la imagen clara de una mujer. No era en absoluto como su madre, un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda, era de hecho, muy similar a la de su mejor amiga. Tenía el cabello negro con mechas purpuras al igual que la chica que los había atendido, peinado de una forma ostentosa y extravagante, un vestido precioso de seda cubierto en obsidiana y ónix le envolvía la esbelta figura mientras llevaba una corona plateada terminada en prominentes picos. Sin embargo, su rostro fue lo que la dejó sin aliento, era increíblemente hermosa, como cualquier actriz de cine que cruza los cincuenta pero mejor. Viéndola bien si le daba unos aires a la reina Grimhilde en su juventud, con grandes pómulos enmarcando su cara, sus profundos ojos negros como ébano y su piel blanca y lisa como porcelana, claro, se parecía a ella antes de que la encerraran en la isla de los perdidos y se dejara llevar con su peso y su rostro de hinchara por tantos químicos milagrosos, de verdad esa mujer se llevaba el premio a la más hermosa del reino. No tenía palabras aunque quisiera decir algo, mas no fue necesario, Raven se encargó de todo.

─Hola mamá.

─¡Pajarita, que sorpresa tan grande! ¿Ya te has hecho malvada y vienes a liberarme?

El miedo se fue del cuerpo de Evie. La reina no lucía nada malvada, los ojos le habían comenzado a brillar ilusionados y sus manos se habían unido esperanzados junto a su rostro. A pesar de todo no parecía haber peligro. Raven giró los ojos y bufó molesta.

─Ya te he dicho que no quiero ni voy a ser malvada.

La reina bufó también. ─Soy tu madre, bebé. Jamás abandonaré la idea de que te unas a mí y me saques de este aburrido infierno. Dime, querida ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

Raven tomo una silla que estaba al fondo junto con un viejo escritorio y se sentó frente al espejo sin cruzar la línea.

─Necesito un favor.

─Raven, sabes que haría lo que fuera por ti pero aquí dentro estoy muy limitada, si me sacaras haría todo por hacerte feliz, solo tienes que tocar el espejo…

Raven miró unos segundos el horizonte como reflexionando la oferta, sin embargo sacudió la cabeza firme y se cruzó de brazos. ─No funcionará, no te voy a sacar de ahí, además solo necesito un poco de tus conocimientos

Parecía fastidiada y un poco molesta ─Tenía que intentarlo. Anda vamos, pregunta.

Raven vaciló unos momentos pues no supo cómo empezar, así que le pidió a Evie que se acercara con ella. Cuando la reina la miró no tardó mucho en reaccionar, sus ojos se volvieron gélidos y su inmaculado rostro se tensó, Raven le pasó un brazo enfrente como protección y se paró de su asiento.

─¿Qué haces aquí?─ preguntó molesta. ─¿Te enviaron para contagiar de tu mediocridad a mi hija?

─Espera un segundo, ¿la conoces?

─¿Me conoces?

─La conozco, es hija de la _otra_ reina malvada.

Evie no supo cómo sentirse con el comentario, molesta por haber sido llamada mediocre, triste pues su tono le recordó mucho al de su propia madre cuando le decía lo decepcionada que se sentía de ella y confusa, en especial confusa pues no sabía cómo esa mujer era capaz de reconocerle.

─¿Cómo es que la conoces? ¿Tú sabes quienes son ellos y de dónde vienen? ¿Tú los trajiste?

─¡Yo jamás te enviaría a alguien como ella para que se te acercara! Ya por ti sola me has defraudado bastante, ahora con ayuda…─ su semblante se calmó por unos segundos y exhalo un poco de humo caliente, un brillo espontaneo surcó su mirada y su semblante se volvió cruel y honorario a su nombre. ─Maléfica, fue ella quien te envió, ¿cierto?

Evie abrió los ojos como platos, estaba anonadada. Ella lo sabía, sabía quién eran y de dónde venían, sabía cómo podían regresar. Lagrimas se reunieron en sus ojos y sin pensarlo caminó energética hacia el espejo y cruzó la línea. Fuego azul salió por arte de magia y de no ser por Raven, que con más firmeza de la necesaria la arrastró para atrás, éste le abría calcinado la cara.

─¡Te dije, que no te acercaras al espejo!

Humo purpura comenzó a salir de las manos de le hechicera y sus ojos desprendían un tono verdoso, enfurecida lucía mucho más como la mujer del espejo. Esta miró sus manos mágicas y trató de calmarse. ─Tienes mucho que contarnos, madre.

La reina sonreía orgullosa de la cólera de su hija, empero al escuchar la demanda titubeó unos segundos y con una mueca de desagrado accedió a contestar.

─De acuerdo, pero solo porque la quiero lejos de ti. Es hija de la Reina Grimhilde, la reina malvada de otro mundo.

Ambas jóvenes se miraron curiosas la una a la otra. Raven estaba sorprendida, habían dicho la verdad, si había otro mundo, usualmente no le habría creído tan fácil a la tramposa de su madre, sin embargo algo en su voz era distinto, estaba molesta, esa chica le molestaba. Además a Evie le había dado en el clavo, sabía cosas sobre ella, lo notaba. Básicamente o su madre decía la verdad o estoy era un engaño demasiado bien planeado.

─Entonces es cierto… existen otros mundos─ susurró la ojivioleta.

La reina sonrió petulante. ─Claro que existen, ¿Qué nunca has escuchado del multiverso? Cariño, y yo que creía que ibas bien en tus clases de Física Hádica.

─¿El multiverso? ¿Qué es eso?─ preguntó Evie.

─Es una teoría muy extraña, dice que hay cientos de mundos y universos, de diversos orígenes, algunos son parecidos entre sí y otros no, pero se cree que en cada uno hay una versión diferente de nosotros mismos… eso quiere decir que es verdad, tu y yo somos…

─¡No, detente ahí! Te equivocas rotundamente, ustedes no son para nada la misma persona.

La reina grito furiosa y las chicas se limitaron a mirarla ligeramente nerviosas. La hija de la reina malvada se pasó las manos por la cabeza.

─Si no somos la misma persona ¿Cómo explicas que seamos ambas hijas de la reina malvada?

La reina vaciló unos instantes y pareció acceder.

─Bien, les diré lo que sé, pero ambas calladas hasta que termine. Cuando eras una niña muy pequeña, pajarita, me aventure de viaje un tiempo, la vida aburrida y sosamente buena que llevaba con tu padre me estaba asfixiando y necesitaba espabilarme un poco, crear mal, esparcir el terror. Debo decir que fue de mis mejores épocas. Mi magia era poderosa y mi juventud desbordaba mi propia grandeza, el mundo me temía y podía sembrar el caos donde quisiera.

Raven giró los ojos molesta, quiso callarla y pedirle que fuera al maldito grano de una vez, pero no lo hizo por miedo a molestarla y que no hablara más. Por otro lado, Evie la miraba con curiosidad y cierta admiración.

─Pero por supuesto no era suficiente, había mucho que conquistar pero era tan… de novatos, que me vi envuelta en una investigación muy ardua en la que descubrí, admito que casi por accidente, que con un poder inconmensurable de magia era posible viajar por los mundos. Yo quería un reto y lo había encontrado, ir a otras dimensiones, tomar sus secretos, su magia y hacerme la mujer más poderosa de todo el cosmos. Pero algo salió terriblemente mal en mis planes. Si logré tener la cantidad suficiente de magia y energía para moverme de un mundo a otro pero cada que llegaba, mi magia se agotaba como una batería después de mucho uso y cada dimensión tiene sus propias fuentes y tipos de magia particular, dominarla era demasiado complejo y tomaba mucho tiempo, así que me dedique a robar sus conocimientos, reliquias, hechizos y pócimas, y al juntar energía suficiente me iba a otro, al fin y al cabo siempre creí que tendría toda mi vida para perfeccionar la magia de cada sitio. Lamentablemente es una práctica desgastante, dolorosa y no pude hacer mucho. Viaje solo un par de mundos, antes de caer en el tuyo, en Auradon.

Pero no solo era viajar lo que me llenaba, siempre tuve una curiosidad insaciable de buscarme a mí misma a donde iba, quería saber si eran dignas de ser mis clones. Pero cada mundo tenía sus particularidades, en algunos los cuentos no existen y en otros somos iguales pero con diferencias realmente vagas, hasta me topé con uno donde yo era un rey malvado y tú mi hijo desobediente. En Auradon las cosas se dieron de forma curiosa, los cuentos son generalmente los mismos pero solo la mitad de las personas que los representan son los mismos que aquí, como los reyes de ahí, la bella y la bestia de hecho son los mismo que este mundo, sin embargo y si mal no estoy, ellos tuvieron un varón y aquí, bueno está tu amiguita Rosabella. Pero yo… no vale la pena que mencione lo que vi cuando me encontré, era una pueblerina más en el mundo, pero sabía que existía una Blanca nieves y que había una madrastra malvada, cuando la busqué para empaparme de su malvado ser me decepcioné terriblemente.

Termine en la isla de los perdidos, que es el equivalente a esta pocilga del espejo, una tierra sin magia, aburrida donde metían a los villanos. Grimhilde… esa pobre mujer. No sé si fue la menopausia o la demencia de estar encerrada ya por al menos 7 años en esa fea isla, pero estaba muy desvencijada. Su única idea de maldad era el de casarse con un rico para quitarle su reino, tenía una obsesión con la belleza, el dinero y los espejos. Conocerla fue frustrante, en este mundo mi nombre siembra el terror y ahí, su idea de caos y terror era muy tonta. Tan solo de recordar que compartimos puesto me hierve la sangre. Sin embargo, no todo estuvo perdido, hubo una persona que supo de mi llegada y fue a buscarme, una hechicera cruel, con visión, desesperada por salir pero con un aura tan malévola que supe, que ella debería de haber sido mi otro yo.

─Maléfica─ dijo Evie sin aliento.

─Exactamente. Maléfica es, querida Raven, la equivalente de nuestra hada oscura, sin embargo ella no era un hada. Es una bruja poderosa que por pequeños detalles terminó encerrada en la isla, escuché todas las historias de ella y estaba muy impresionada, hicimos planes juntas de dominación y terror, le enseñe el truco para viajar entre dimensiones y hasta me dejó llevarme una copia de su libro de hechizos. Pudimos haber dominado la galaxia, juntas.

─¿Qué fue lo que pasó? ¿Por qué regresaste, madre?

─Maléfica era poderosa, pero era una inútil en aquella isla de la que no podía salir y en la que no había magia, quería a como dé lugar que la sacara porque yo podía hacerlo, pero… odio compartir el crédito y recordaba bien mis lecciones de Economía Maléfica donde te enseñan antes que nada, cuando se trata de villanos, la confianza no es más que una larga competencia por ver quien entierra el cuchillo en la espalda primero, y yo gané ese concurso. Además quiero que lo sepas, pajarita. Maléfica tenía una hija de tu edad, es de hecho, muy parecida a ti físicamente, llegue a convivir con la pequeña Mal, eso me hacía extrañarte, y quiero que sepas esto, podré ser la mujer más cruel y malvada del mundo, pero siempre soy tu madre, y jamás dejaba de pensar en regresar contigo y el pelele de tu padre. Tome todo lo que pude de ella y me marché, debo admitir que fue muy fructífero nuestro encuentro, la maldición del país de las maravillas no lo habría logrado de no ser por su libro.

Evie no lo había pensado, pero era cierto. Raven era muy parecida a Mal, hasta el cabello era del mismo purpura, tenían facciones similares y podían ser temibles enojadas. El pensamiento le humedeció los ojos, pero una epifanía le vino a la cabeza, quizá ya estaba entendiendo que estaba pasando.

─Pero ahora Maléfica está libre, y quiere vengarse de mí, de nuestros amigos y de Mal por haberla defraudado, por eso nos envió aquí y no nos asesinó cuando pudo, quiere torturar a su hija haciéndola creer que destruyó a sus amigos pero nos envió justo aquí por usted, Maléfica no sabe que fue capturada en un espejo, pensó que este mundo era lo suficientemente caótico para que no regresáramos. Creyó que tu madre se haría cargo de nosotros.

─Eres lista niña, te concedo eso, igual que tu madre de joven. Lamentablemente, estoy aquí encerrada y no puedo devolverlos…

─Un segundo, si hay muchos mundos ¿Cómo sabes que ella viene del mismo Auradon que tu visitaste?

─Como dije, pajarita, viajar de un mundo a otro es un gasto inimaginable de energía y magia, es impresionante el que una sola persona pueda abrir una brecha a otro mundo, digamos entonces que existe una distancia entre mundos paralelos, a mayor distancia más grande debe de ser la brecha, en mi experiencia y en mi mayor uso de magia, el mundo más lejano que visité es Auradon, todos los demás eran copias del nuestro con pequeñas variaciones a excepción de ese, ese viaje me costó meses de sueño. Imaginando que hay otra hechicera capaz de dominar la técnica de viajes si envió a es estos niños aquí, debió de ser entonces de un lugar relativamente cercano. Y como dije, yo le enseñé a Maléfica ese truquillo.

Raven se quedó sentada un rato asimilando todo lo que había dicho, pero Evie no pudo controlarse, estaba temblando, miró sus manos y apenas podía enfocarlas por el movimiento y las lágrimas que inundaban sus ojos, quería regresar a casa. Maléfica estaba suelta y Mal estaba a solas con ella, ya la había enfrentado antes pero siempre habían estado los cuatro juntos, y ahora estaba ella lejos junto con Jay, no podía estar tranquila hasta saber que estaban bien Carlos y Mal, que no les necesitaban con la fuerza con la que ella les necesitaba. Quería llorar, hacerse ovillo en un rincón y creer que no era más que una pesadilla, Evie no era ni la mitad de fuerte que su mejor amiga.

¿Cómo planeaba sobrevivir ahí sin su espejo mágico, o sin la fuerza de Mal? Sabía que era inteligente, ya lo habría demostrado pero esto era demasiado para digerir y soportar. Agradecía mentalmente tener a Jay, era uno de sus mejores amigos, prácticamente su hermano, si no fuera por el estaría completamente perdida. Lagrimas escurrían por sus mejillas y no se había dado cuenta de que tantas hasta que sintió una cálida mano recorrerle el rostro, Raven la estaba consolando. Le quitó las lágrimas son sus dedos y le pasó un brazo por sus fríos hombros. Miró de soslayo a la mujer del espejo, abrió sus temblorosos labios para suplicar.

─Dígame por favor que sabe cómo regresarnos.

─Claro que lo sé─ exclamó petulante la mujer. ─Pero para eso… deben de sacarme de aquí.

─Tenemos que hacerlo.

Evie lo dijo más como una súplica, tomó fuertemente a Raven del brazo causándole un poco de dolor.

─Ni hablar, nos vamos─ Raven arrastró a la chica fuera de la sala con curioso frenesí y quizá con más fuerza de la necesaria la sacó del cuarto. No debió de haberla dejado pasar, ella estaba considerando realmente la propuesta, le estaba gritando que le dejara hablar con ella, convencerla de ayudarles, pero ella solo podía sacudir la cabeza y arrastrarla fuera de allí. Cuando la saco cerró las puertas delante de ella y se devolvió al espejo para apagarlo.

─Espejo mágico esta sesión…

─No podrán devolverlos sin mi ayuda─ interrumpió la reina. ─y lo sabes, pajarita.

─…ha terminado.

El espejo se apagó delante de ella y la imagen se borró.

─Ya veremos madre, ya lo veremos.

Entonces abandonó la sala y bajó las interminables escaleras con Evie llorando furiosa entre sus brazos.

* * *

 **Efectivamente colegas, mi nada original ni creíble justificación de todo esto es la teoría física del multiverso (culpen a Flash, ese desgraciado rompe lineas de tiempo me dio la idea xD), pero igual sigo esperando que les haya gustado el capitulo y decidan seguirle dedicando un poco de tiempo a todas estas tonterías que escribo y publico.**

 **Este fic tiene 1 follow y 1 favorite, creo que voy a llorar ToT no puedo creer que alguien esté leyendo esto y le este gustando, gracias por su apoyo.**

 **Publicidad! Si vienen de casualidad por EAH, son bienvenidos a visitar mi perfil y leer cualquiera de mis otras historias sobre el fandom, pasen por "No es fácil ser como ellos" les garantizo que no se arrepentirán ;D**

 **Buenas noches y gracias por leer.  
Kany Iparis **


	3. Casa no es sinónimo de Hogar

**Disclaimer: Ni me llamo Shannon ni me llamo Melissa así que sigo sin ser dueña de esto. Es por mero ocio :p**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Mundos Paralelos**

 **Capítulo 2: Casa no es sinónimo de Hogar**

Mal no estaba segura de si los dioses existían realmente (no es como si su madre la hubiera criado muy religiosa precisamente) pero estaba segura de que si eran reales, justo ahora se estaban burlando de ella en el cielo.

─De todas las malditas personas de este reino, justamente tenía que quedarme a solas, ¡contigo!

La hija de Maléfica golpeó irritada con su puño la pared gruesa de metal que tenía a su derecha e hizo un esfuerzo descomunal por no romperse el cráneo a golpes por la desesperación.

─Si bueno, yo no estoy precisamente recorriendo un campo de flores contigo querida.

─No me llames querida.

─Era una ironía.

Porque de todo el reino disponible para acompañar a Mal en su travesía, justamente Audrey tenía que ser su única compañía. Era un verdadero estorbo. Desde que habían empezado a caminar juntas no había dejado de escuchar sus repetidas quejas sobre lo cansada que estaba, el hambre que tenía o lo asqueroso que era tener que recorrer ese viejo túnel y lo caros que habían costado sus tacones de diseñador como para arruinarlos en semejante pocilga. No sabía exactamente que era lo que esperaba, ¿un hotel cinco estrellas? ¿Caminos de pasto y plantitas con un mayordomo que les sostuviera la sombrilla? ¿Máquinas expendedoras de bebidas frías cada 100 metros?

Estaban en una maldita guerra contra el mal, fueron muy afortunadas de poder escapar del castillo fortaleza de Maléfica y ahora debían de encontrar un refugio con provisiones para sobrevivir hasta que tuviera un plan de ataque, no estaban de vacaciones. Mal optó por ignorarla aunque fuera por cinco minutos en honor a su cordura y sacó el desvencijado mapa que había encontrado en el viejo libro de hechizos de su madre.

─A este par de chicas que están cansadas y perdidas dales un mapa que les ilumine las vías.

La joven hechicera batió sus manos al compás del conjuro e instantáneamente el papel comenzó a brillar como linterna dándole mejor vista de sus alrededores y del camino marcado en el propio mapa. No estaba tan lejos como para tardar días en llegar, pero no estaban tan cerca como para poder descansar. Los túneles secretos estaban empolvados y húmedos, con un fuerte aroma a moho y a agua estancada. Debía de admitirlo, era horrible a decir verdad, pero no iba a quejarse en lo absoluto.

La chica miró su reloj, habían comenzado a caminar a eso del mediodía y ahora estaban cerca de la medianoche. Estaba exhausta y según calculaba, quedaban todavía al menos, otras tres horas de viaje.

Una vez segura de a dónde ir, guardó el mapa y esculcó en su pequeño bolso en busca de lo que serían las ultimas barras de cereales que había conseguido de una máquina de dulces que se había volcado en un lugar del castillo, sabían espantosas a decir verdad, como a cartón con mucha azúcar y nueces amargas, empero, el estómago le rugía como hace años no lo hacía, estaba desesperada y segura de que apenas pusiera el bocado en su boca, este le sabría a gloria. Al menos la situación mejoraba al pensar en que Audrey sufriría comiéndola. Hace unas horas le había ofrecido una, la niñita consentida respondió que estaba loca si creía que ella iba a meter a su cuerpo un paquete de grasas trans y azucares desmesurados, Mal se regocijó malvada cuando minutos después le rogó por el bendito caramelo.

Tarde o temprano iba a pasar, Mal conocía muy bien el hambre. En la isla era cosa de todos los días.

Mal llamó a su compañera y le lanzó la barra.

─Es única que queda─ anunció. ─Hazla durar que no comeremos más hasta que salgamos de aquí.

Audrey bufó enfurruñada y tomo el alimento. ─¿Queda mucho? Ya me duelen los pies y necesito con urgencia un baño de burbujas.

Mal gruñó acida y continuó caminando. Estar encerrada con Audrey mucho tiempo le recordaba porque en un inicio odiaba Auradon y como con el tiempo se comenzó a odiar a sí misma. En la isla no había nada, ver a personas con hambre, con la misma ropa de siempre o sin techo eran cosas a las que estaban acostumbradas. Si bien es cierto que ella y sus amigos jamás tuvieron carencias extremas como los demás habitantes (ciertos privilegios obtenidos al sembrar el terror entre todos) ella sabía lo que eran penurias.

En retrospectiva Maléfica había sido una muy mala madre, no por ser malvada exactamente, pero constantemente la dejaba sola cuando niña (antes de que aprendiera a valerse por sí misma) y fueron varias ocasiones en las que quedaba encerrada en su apartamento, (antes de que los villanos decidieran o tuvieran que vivir juntos); con hambre, sueño y asustada por la soledad hasta que su tía Grimhilde se decidía a rescatarla. En esas ocasiones, aunque le doliera admitirlo, su corazón se calentó con empatía hacia los múltiples indigentes que rodaban las calles de la isla.

Ahora ella vivía no solo en Auradon, vivía prácticamente en el jodido castillo de la realeza, rodeada de lujos, banquetes y joyas que la mayoría de sus amigos y conocidos en la isla ni siquiera podían imaginarse por la cantidad, y ni una sola vez Mal había intentado llevarla a ellos.

Ni siquiera una de esas miserables barras de cereales.

El resto del viaje permaneció en silencio por parte de Mal, quizá sus pensamientos nostálgicos sobre la isla y sobre sus amigos le habían distraído lo suficiente para evitar los quejidos de la princesita. No era sorpresivo, estaba realmente preocupada por ellos. No sabía dónde o como estaban, si quiera sabía si seguían _estando_ algo. Su mente se aferraba a la esperanza de manera casi adorable. No podían estar muertos, creía ella, no los había visto morir así que eso era buen indicio.

Al menos eso lograba mantenerla de pie…

* * *

Cuando su madre logró liberarse de su hechizo y regresó hecha una furia a tomar el reino Mal había estado fuera, después del incidente con Uma, ella había insistido en que necesitaba un tiempo a solas cada tanto para pasear sola por el bosque y reencontrase consigo mismo, Ben no estaba convencido por supuesto, pero Jay abogó por ella, de todos los foráneos parecía que solo el entendía ese sentimiento de magnetismo que tenía la isla sobre ellos.

Ella no regresaría a la isla, además de que ya no sentía la necesidad de hacerlo Ben había mandado reforzar el campo mágico que rodeaba Auradon así que ella tenía que limitarse a pasear por los confines del bosque donde nadie la vigilara, así evitaba abrumarse y de paso practicaba la magia que a su querido novio parecía molestarle. Justamente en una de esas huidas algo atacó la escuela, creando caos y pánico por todo el reino.

Claro que fue corriendo apenas notó el halo verde cubrir los confines de los edificios, sin embargo trato de ser cautelosa para llegar hasta ahí, la firma de su madre estaba por todas partes y la joven hechicera estaba segura de que quisiera lo que Malefica quisiera, seguramente ella estaría en la lista. Tal vez eso fue lo que le quitó tiempo para evitar llegar a tiempo e intentar hacer algo, puesto que al llegar todo se había convertido en un desbarajuste y parecía que una guerra había terminado.

Todo se había reducido a escombros, la mitad del castillo estaba derrumbado y la escuela (que estaba bastante cerca para poder verla claridad) ardía en llamas verdes, los setos y las plantas de los jardines se hallaban destrozados en el suelo, el piso se agrietaba con cada paso que daba y el humo era tal que tenía que hacer el esfuerzo por no ahogarse en una tos descontrolada.

La cólera le llegó de súbito y sintió sus manos calentarse al juntar magia en ellas, quería gritar de dolor, aunque le costara admitirlo ese era su hogar, el único que había tenido en su vida, con gente que le quería y que se preocupaba constantemente por ella y ahora estaba resumido a nada, Mal no sabía dónde estaba su madre, pero fuese como fuese la encontraría y de alguna forma terminaría con todo eso.

Aun si eso significaba matar a su propia sangre.

El calor se propago por su cuerpo, su ira se desbordaba como un rio en un tifón y el poder más grande que viene con el dolor se acumuló en sus ser, caminó a pasos agigantados y pesados, arrojando todos los obstáculos que se encontraba. Entro al castillo dispuesta a buscar a su madre y destruirla y nada la detendría a menos que…

Mal se detuvo en seco justo al terminar de surcar lo que quedaba del gran salón principal del castillo, alguien susurrando había dicho su nombre. Se giró paranoica esperando ver a algún villano, pero no fue así. Intentando calmarse, se pasó las manos por la cabeza y seco sus lágrimas de enojo.

─¿Quién está ahí?─ gritó demandante.

La chica escuchó su nombre de nuevo, y estaba vez ligeramente más concentrada, logró identificar el lugar de donde salía la voz, debajo de un pilar de mármol caído a unos pocos metros de con ella.

Cautelosa y en posición de ataque se acercó al pilar hasta descubrir a quien estaba debajo de él. Al verla, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas mientras ahogaba un grito de horror.

─Reina Bella… Yo…

La mujer le sonrió serena y al momento en que Mal se agachó para intentar ayudarle, ésta le tomo de una mano y la detuvo.

─Calma mi niña, guarda tus fuerzas.

Mal por más que evitó hacerlo, comenzó a derramar desesperada lágrimas gruesas que se escurrían de su enrojecido rostro hasta el suelo. El pilar caído con suerte y no había matado a la reina, le había aplastado toda la parte derecha del cuerpo y apenas había logrado sobresalir un poco de su torso, su cabeza y su brazo izquierdo, no sabía cómo estaba pero imaginó que todo su cuerpo lo habría de tener seguramente molido y como lo más probable tendría ya varias heridas abiertas derramando sangre.

─Déjeme sacarla de aquí.

Bella la miró cansada pero tranquila y le poso el brazo libre en el rostro.

─Mal, esto es caso perdido. Tú estás sana y salva, es lo que importa. Antes de que me agote necesitas saberlo, saber lo que paso para prepararte e intentar salvar a mi bebé.

La hechicera sintió una punzada terrible en el pecho, Ben estaba en peligro seguramente, pero oírlo de la Reina Bella confirmándolo se sintió peor de lo que esperaba. Intentando tranquilizarse, la chica se hincó y tomo con fuerza la mano de su majestad esperando oír lo peor.

─Maléfica estuvo aquí y jamás la había visto con tanto poder, demolió todos estos edificios con apenas sacudir sus manos, nadie habría podido detenerla y menos sin estarla esperando… aunque claro, tus amigos lo intentaron, no tenían un plan ni nada por el estilo pero aun así se acercaron a ella valientemente, entre ellos estaba mi hijo, Mal. Pero ella no los mató, con gran uso de magia abrió algo, como una especie de portal y les arrojó dentro, no sé dónde o como están, pero soy madre, querida, y yo siento muy dentro de mi ser que mi hijo sigue con vida, y si él está bien donde sea que tu madre lo haya enviado, todos tus amigos también lo están. Debes de ir por ellos, debes de recuperar a mi bebé y derrocar a tu madre, yo creo en ti, tú puedes hacerlo.

Las palabras de Bella se apagaban cada vez más. Mal se limpió los ojos y se paró en aquel lugar.

─Déjeme intentar sacarla, usted es la reina, debe de poder salir y dar la cara por su pueblo. La llevare a descansar usted podrá… usted podrá…

─Mi niña, mi tiempo ha terminado, yo lo sé. En el segundo en que Maléfica le travesó el pecho a mi amada bestia con su garra supe que lo mío había terminado, mi hijo ha sido coronado yo ya no soy reina, en cambio tú, tú y mi hijo son el futuro de Auradon, por eso necesito que lo encuentres y lo traigas de regreso, necesito que reconstruyan este mundo una vez más. Necesito saber qué harás lo necesario.

La mujer se mantuvo parsimoniosa hasta que mencionó a su difunto marido donde su voz se quebró un poco.

─No sé por dónde empezar─ admitió apenada.

─Vete de aquí, tu madre te está buscando y no estas lista para verla, vete a nuestra biblioteca y busca un pasadizo secreto en el muro que esta al fondo a la izquierda, te llevará a unos túneles que conectan a todo Auradon y a la isla de los perdidos, son indetectables con magia y te mantendrán a salvo al menos hasta que tengas un plan, lo lamento pero no puedo hacer más por ti.

Mal asintió con la cabeza y secó sus lágrimas. ─Es suficiente, yo prometo que haré lo que sea necesario. Mi madre sufrirá por esto y yo y Ben nos aseguraremos de eso.

─No Mal, nunca busques venganza, siempre ve por la justicia.

La chica asintió con la cabeza y se dispuso a continuar, la mujer estaba en lo correcto, si su madre le estaba buscando, era mejor ponerse en marcha.

─Antes de que te vayas, hija, necesito un favor.

─Lo que sea por usted, majestad.

─No puedes liberarme de aquí, no solo por el pilar, ya no valdría la pena. Pero puedes liberarme de otra forma.

Mal abrió los ojos cual platos y negó con la cabeza fervientemente. ─Usted no puede pedirme que yo… ¡No lo haré!

─Mal, quiero ver a mi esposo y quien sabe cuánto tiempo dure aquí. Por favor acércate a mí y toma collar, me lo regalo Bestia el día de nuestra boda, quiero que lo tengas y me regales solo uno de tus hechizos, por favor… por piedad.

Mal sintió escalofríos y siguió negando con la cabeza llorando más fuerte de lo que alguna vez lo había hecho. Casi como si una fuerza ajena la estuviera tomando ella obedeció a sus instrucciones y después de tomar el dichoso collar, tomó su libro de hechizos y buscó la última parte.

Los primero tres cuartos de libro eran hechizos básicos, los que usaba diariamente para cambiar su cabello y hacer crecer manzanas con sabores raros (cosa que hacía seguido para Carlos, específicamente) pero la última parte era oscura, las mismas páginas eran terroríficas, escritas en una tinta extraña y con hechizos que a decir verdad le ponían los pelos de punta. Pero esta vez era necesario hojearlos. Paso las hojas una por una buscando el hechizo correcto y una vez que lo encontró, suspiró derrotada y pasó dos de sus dedos sobre la frente de la reina comenzando a llorar nuevamente.

La reina Bella había sido más su madre en los dos años que llevaba ahí que Maléfica en toda su vida. Jamás pensó decirlo en voz alta, pero ella le quería de verdad. Fue de las primeras personas en mostrar genuino interés en su bienestar y ella se había refugiado en su regazo cuando se sentía perdida en su nuevo mundos lleno de bailes y burguesía, aun con su rudeza y genuina acidez, Bella la había aceptado y poco a poco la había tomado como una más de su familia.

Y ahora ella le pedía morir.

─Sangre con hiel. Lágrimas y morfina. Libera a este cuerpo de su alma y… muéstrale la salida.

Así fue como Bella exhaló su último suspiro.

* * *

Mal estuvo a pocos milímetros de estrellar su rostro contra una dura pared de metal. Su mente se enfocó tanto en recordar dolorosamente lo que le había llevado allí que no se había dado cuenta de que habían llegado a la entrada.

Justo después de abandonar la planta baja del castillo, Mal siguió las instrucciones de la Reina y corrió hacia la biblioteca, recogiendo unas cuantas provisiones en el camino, un par de botellas de agua del mini bar que estaba unos cuartos antes del salón real de reuniones que había sobrevivido a la presión, el saco de un guardia caído para el frio y las barras de cereal de aquella máquina que Bestia tenía siempre activa en su despacho.

Para su desgracia Audrey estaba escondida ahí entre los estantes de libros, con el maquillaje corrido y el cabello despeinado. A penas le vio, lloriqueo indignada como es que Chad le había abandonado apenas había comenzado el barullo y lo asustada que estaba. Mal no tenía tiempo para eso, de manera resumida le contó lo que sabía y de mala gana la arrastró consigo hacia los túneles. Le costó un poco encontrar el libro que accionaba el mecanismo de apertura, pero una vez que lo encontró, decidió meterlo en su bolsa llevarlo consigo, no fue a ser que su madre la siguiera hasta allí. A lo lejos del castillo el cielo se iluminó con una gran llama verde y el sonido de un rugido lo ensordeció todo, Maléfica había adoptado la forma de un dragón y como no había encontrado a su hija estaba furiosa, aún más de cómo había llegado. Ni torpe ni perezosa, Mal tomó a Audrey y se adentró con ella a los túneles.

Ella ya había oído hablar de ellos, además del puente mágico la otra forma de ingresar a la isla era a través de los canales subterráneos, su madre se obsesionó con buscarlos durante años, aunque no contaba que la entrada solo iba en una dirección y que, desde la isla, era imposible abrir la puerta y menos sin magia. De hecho, ahí había encontrado el mapa para poder recorrerlos, aun no sabía cómo su madre se había hecho de él, pero allí estaba.

Por fin habían llegado.

La puerta era metálica y enorme, de al menos el doble de estatura de mal, tenía una palanca central con la cual, Mal asumió se abría y unas viejas bisagras cuyos clavos eran del tamaño de una cabeza humana.

Honestamente Mal no quería cruzar, pero no tenía un mejor plan. No podían regresar porque Maléfica a esas alturas ya se habría apoderado de todo, no tenían más comida, ni agua y estaban tremendamente exhaustas. Al menos ella conocía la isla, y hasta no tener un mejor plan, debían de cruzar y regresar a sus inicios. Buscar un lugar donde comer y viejos aliados para enfrentar una posible guerra. Aun si no lo quería…

Mal debía de regresar a casa.

* * *

 **Así que... pues nada, increíblemente actualicé. Si es que hay gente leyendo todavía, espero que les haya gustado y lamento mucho el súbito cambio de género. De verdad no se como pasó esto de ser un Romance/Humor a un Tragedy, pero prometo que lo siguiente ira tomando más forma. Así como regresar a nuestra escuela favorita y ver que harán nuestras princesas con los Foráneos.**

 **Gracias por leer!  
KanyHearts (la que al fin logró complementar bien su nombre)**


End file.
